They Meet
by Taken91
Summary: What would happen if Fred came back. Who would bring her back? Chapter 2 up!. please RR!
1. Default Chapter

Angel/Charmed/Buffy Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed, Buffyor Angel characters.

This is a couple eppi's before the last eppi on angel

"They Meet"

"STOP YOU WITCH!" the warlock yelled at the witch trying to get away.  
He threw an energy ball at her and she hit the cold cement of the alley.  
"HEY!" A tall man yelled in spite."Thats no way to treat a lady!" Angel came in and kicked, him,flipped him and they got into a fist fight. Angel hit the warlock and he shimmered out.  
"Hey, are you ok?" Angel asked concerned for the woman Leo orbed in his client and orbed out "HEY! Wait!" Angel yelled but it was to late he and already orbed out.

::Wolferman & Heart:  
"Wes, I need you to find a demon for me. I found him in the park well I didn't find him he kinda shimmered in but in blue bubbles." Angel stated shaking his head "I beg your pardon?" He questioned "Blue bubbles Wes. Just look." he replied walking towards the door "I'll get right on it"  
"Oh and Wes, can you please tell Elleria to not walk in when i'm with a client." Angel requested "Sure"  
Wesley walked away with his head down. Everytime he heard the name Elleria he thought of Fred. The way she died. Painfully. She suffered for hours until that demon took over her body. That made him so mad he wanted to kill himself for letting this happen. Then he reached his destination. Elleria "I do not like this place. Everyone is so... happy." she moaned "Elleria stay away from Angel." he snapped not liking her attitude. She took away the love of his life and she couldn't even respect the life she had.  
"I do not like being given orders to." She mumbled "Well deal with it." and he walked off

The Halliwell house

"LEO! What happened?" Piper ran over to him "Oh its just a little blood from one of my clients. She was attacked by a warlock. But then there was this vampire..... it was weird..... he helped." Leo said still shocked "Wait a vampire... aren't they sopposed to suck your blood?" Pheobe asked a little suspecious "Yea,but there have been some rumors between some elders that there was a vampire cursed with a concience and did good. But now there are 2. Angel was the one cursed with a concience but Spike asked for it. Went through a lot of pain to get it. I heard it was all for one girl. The funny thing is, they are both vampires and the girl is a slayer. Buffy Summers. They all lived on the hellmouth. Apperently she stoped everything and saved the world" Leo said exhaling "A slayer? Isn't that some chosen one to kill vampires?" Paige asked "Yea. Thats what I didn't get"  
"Ok... so what do you want us to do"  
"Watch your back. If they are down here, that means there must be trouble."

::Wolferman & Heart:  
"Angel! I found that demon, well not really a demon you were looking for!" he shouted running down the hall with a book in his arms "Ok"  
"Well he is not a demon. He's a whitelighter"  
"Whats a whitelighter?" he questioned "A whitelighter is a person who watches over witches and heals them." he searched through the pages looking for a page where they show their faces."Which whitelighter was it"  
"That one."he said in a firm tone "Leo.... ah... Leo he assits the charmed ones." Wesley became interested "The charmed ones"  
"They are 3 witches. With the ultimate power. Strongest witches in the world. Their family started the sense of witchcraft"  
"Ugh.....Ok...."

P3

"Piper where is the band? Everyone is about to leave." Pheobe asked walking up to her "They just called they are almost here. They got lost or something. Oh there they are"  
Piper went up to the mic to annonce their peformers.  
"Ok everyone they have finally got here. Here is BLINK 182!" The fans screamed and yelled and they played they're first song

"Hello there The angel from nightmare the shadow in the backround of the morgue the unspecting victim of darkness in the valley we can live like jack and sally is we want"  
There song drifted off in Pipers ears as she walked out of the club to through the trash away and she heard somone fighting at the end of the alley. She walked over to see what it was.  
"Don't mess with my friends!" the girl yelled and put a wooden stake through his heart and he turned into dust "Well I think I deserve a drink." Buffy smiled to herself "Ugh... who the hell are you."

Wolferman & Heart

"Wait Giles slow down"  
"Angel, there a bomb planted by the underworld. If we don't stop it. Everyone in this state well soon be dead." Giles informed him "A bomb"  
"Yes"  
"Planted by the underworld"  
"Yes"  
Angel started to laugh "This is not a time for fun and games we need to kill the Evil Green Man and stop it"  
"The Evil Green Man." Angel struggled to say without snorting. It was so funnny.  
"I'm serious. Buffy is down there alone trying to stop it"  
Spike walked in and said "Buffy?" the same time Angel did.  
" Yes! Buffy. Now are you going to stop fooling around and help her."

P3

"I'm Buffy. You must be one of the Charmed Ones. Williow told me I might run into you. She can't wait to meet you guys. She's a witch but she said your like god to her"  
"Oh wow"  
"Piper! Where are you?" Pheobe and Paige called "Right here"  
"OK look Leo just said that we might run into Buffy. Some slayer." Pheobe said rolling her eyes "I heard she's blonde."Paige said So why did they pick her. Aren't they like.....stupid." Pheobe blurted out "Ah yea that would be me." Buffy walked up to her fearless.  
"Oh oh Hi." Pheobe smiled embarressed "Hi"  
"Buffy!" Angel yelled "Buffy!" Spiked yelled They both ran up to her and huged her.  
"Ok guys off me"  
"Right sorry" Spike aplogized "Buffy, I asked Angel and Spike to help. They could be usefull"  
"Yea,thanks Giles." she said rolling her eyes.  
"Hi i'm Piper and these are my sisters Pheobe and Paige" Piper reached out her hand to the man Buffy called Giles. He shook her hand "Very nice to meet you." "Buffy we have to go do the thing before we run out of time"  
"It's ok we know. We wanna help if we can"  
"You know? Ah... well I guess you can."Giles said cleaning his glasses "Wait how do you guys know? I didn't tell you." Buffy said unsure if they were infact the 'charmed ones'  
"Our whitelighter Leo told us"  
"A White what?"Buffy asked confuesed "Whitelighter he guides and protects witches. And heals them or anyone harmed by evil." Angel said fealing smart that he knew that.  
Buffy looked at Piper "Yea.. He's pretty acurate." Piper said blushing "Way to go Angel. OK We need to find out where this dude is hiding then find the bomb"  
Leo Orbed in "Wait! There is no bomb!" Leo stoped them "What? No I am certin there is." Giles said sure of himself "No there's not. It's called a bomb but it's not a bomb that blows up things. It's a pack of the best Vampire's worlocks demons anything that faught the sorce and won. They will be coming out for blood for the sorce"  
"And you know this how?" Buffy questioning his accuracy "I'm an Elder." he said smiling "OK STOP WITH THE WORDS HERE. WHAT THE HELL IS AN ELDER!" Buffy asked starting to get annoyed "Someone who protects the whitelighters and give them info that they might need to keep inoocent people and witches alive"  
"Wait I thought you said he is your whitelighter." Angel asked walking up to them.  
"He is. But he became and Elder when 2 powerful worlocks killed them. He still acts like a whitelighter but he is also an Elder." Piper said "What ever." Buffy said in a snotty tone." Giles how are we going to stop the bomb"  
"I don't know"  
"I know who." Wesley said walking up with Eliera "Who the hell is that." Buffy asked smirking "I'm Eliera. The powerfullest demon out there. When I last walked you humans bowed down to me and gave me my every need. But Wesley has convinced me that the world has changed. Now i'm nothing"  
"Got that right." buffy said "BUFFY!" wesley yelled and walked away "Whats up his butt." "Buffy," Angel started to say " Eliera is Fred. Fred was Wesleys, I guess girlfriend. Gun worked with his brain doctor and made a contract. Someone would die so he could keep his genuisis. So Eliera took over Fred. Slowly. Wes, was there when it happened. It was hard for him"  
"What? God it's like a soap opera down here"  
They found Wesley and headed for the tunnels to find the bomb.

"Ok I think we should split up."Buffy stated Angel,Spike,Wesley,and Eliera go that way. Me and The witches,giles and the guy will go this way"  
They all went different ways.  
"I don't like it down here. It smells as if all humanity died." Eliera stated "Deal!" Angel yelled at her.  
"Wait shh Angel." Wesley said. He heard something down the tunnel.Then he saw a pack of vampires.  
"Get ready." Wesley said. "Their coming"  
The vampires and Angel and his crew faught.

On the other end where Buffy,Piper,Paige,Pheobe,Giles,and Leo were, were vampires also. They were fighting them.

"They're all dead." Wesley sighed in tiredness "Angel you ok"  
"Yea"  
"Spike"  
"I'm fine"  
"Eliera"  
"Ok."

"Buffy! Are you alright"  
"Yea Giles a stake through my stomach is good on my list." she joked "Move."Leo yelled and put his hand over her wound. Pulled the stake out and healed her.  
"How'd you do that?" Giles asked in disbelief "Its what I do"  
"Come on. Lets find the others." giles said

They all met up where the spilt up at.  
"We killed the bomb." Angel,spike and Buffy said at the same time "No we did. I remember cutting of the bullocks head."Spike yelled defensive "No we did. I remember being stabbed in the stomach." Buffy yelled back "Wheres it at." Angel asked "Leo healed me"  
"What do you mean healed you"  
"I can heal people"  
"Good god! Its like a damn freak show down here!" spike yelled "Spike shut up."Buffy said walking past everyone. Then she turned around "Wait,Giles If we all faught vampires then whose the bomb? Did one of us fight them or were they just a distraction to get the bomb out to kill the world"  
"Well it could be either one. I'm not sure"  
"Theres a first, bookman doesn't know the answer." Spike said. Buffy just rolled her eyes "Now what?" paige asked "I say we go back to your house get supplies and go hunting in the cemetary." buffy said walking out.

"This is your house." angel asked "Yea." Piper said walking in.  
"You don't keep your door locked?" wesley asked "No, a demon usually blows it down so we got tired of fixing the lock so we leave it unlocked." pheope said "I've seen this house in our newspaper. Witchcraft and demon." angel said Pheobe Paige and Piper stoped.  
"Local news paper?" piper asked nervous "No, our bussiness has its own newspaper"  
"Oh". Paige said "Hey Wil" Buffy said "Ugh.... Yea thanks for babysitting" Piper said "Oh no problem! I love kids. Except when they do a little dookie. And we then spit up. And when they-"Willow was cut off "Wil, Its ok"buffy said stoping her "Oh ok"  
"Ok eveyone upstairs." Piper yelled Eveyone went up except for Pheobe Paige Piper and Eliera.  
"Ok evil lady is still here." Pheobe wispered to Piper "Do you need something?" piper asked "Yes. I want to bring fred back for wesley"  
"Um.... sorry, but we were told thats impossible." Pheobe said "No its not. I'm the one that took over her and I can bring her back"  
"Ok, what do we need to do?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Bringing back Fred

They had talked everyone to going downstairs into the basement to look for some more supplies. Piper Paige Pheobe and Elleria were in the attic about to perform the spell to bring back Fred.  
"Ok just chant this 5x and it should work. That's how they did it years ago"  
"Ok, but can I ask one question?" Pheobe asked "You humans are so curious"  
"Is that a yes"  
"Sure "Why"  
"Because I see the pain in Wesley, I see how much hate in his eyes when he looks at me. I want to help him. I have no meaning in this world"  
"That's sweet" Paige said smiling the 3 started chanting

On This Day Please Take Away This Evil Spirit Humans Fear It

Bring Back The Being And All Her Feelings Her Beauty And Joy For That One And Only Boy

"Ok now what?" Piper asked "Its takes about 2 days. Its as long and as painful as Freds death"  
"oh"  
"Hey Mr Giles says we need to go before-what's going on?" Wesley walked in and asked "Wesley, hey can you come over here. Yea I need to talk to you first." Pheobe asked "Ok, Wes look, I know you don't really like Elleria, that's probably the reason she's doing this"  
"Doing what"  
"She's killing herself to bring back Fred"  
"Are you certain it will work!" he asked mixed with all sorts of emotions "She is"  
"Elleria! Thank you so much"  
she smiled "That's all I wanted to do"  
"What"  
"I just wanted to make you happy. Your such a sad human. Its sickened me"  
"Oh, well thank you!" he hugged her "What are you doing to me"  
"Oh sorry." he blushed and backed off. "How long will it take"  
"About as long as it took for Fred to die"  
"Oh." he looked down. "You guys go ahead.... i'm going to stay here"  
"Ok." they walked out

"Where's Wes?" Angel asked "With Elleria upstairs"  
"Why?"Buffy asked disgusted by her "Well, she's decided to bring back Fred." Paige said putting her arms one her hips. "She what?" Angel asked not caring for answer. Instead rushing upstairs to see Elleria.  
"ELLEIRA"  
"Angel"  
"Hey. How are you"  
"Now everyone cares since i'm bringing back your friend"  
"I'm sorry." he looked down at the ground feeling bad "Can I give you a hug?" he said smiling "Why not." she said huffing he came over to her and hugged her tightly. "So how long will it be"  
"About 2 days." wesley stated.  
"Wow." angel said surprised "Well I guess we will go fight the bad guys... hopefully live then call Gun and Lorne and have them come by"  
"Ok"  
"Well see you later"Angel said saying by to Wesley "Elleria, your doing the right thing." Spike said nodding and leaving with Angel 


End file.
